Cross of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos
is the first installment in the Final Fantasy Angelos series and the part of Final Fantasy Eternal Dragonpolis: Holy Sword + Golden Saints Series. The game is the first otome-game in Final Fantasy history developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. (OtomeRomantica Team) for PC, Playstation 2, Playstation Portable and Wii. It was the first time to have traditional dating simulation and role-playing game focus on main heroine embrak her journey around fantasy world joined by six or more male main characters will she can choose from a variety of male characters as her love interest. It was released as part of the campaign for Final Fantasy series 23th anniversary on May 5, 2008 in Japan and on May 19, 2008 in North America. The game was released later in Europe on June 10, 2008. An Ace version and enhanced remake of the original CoM: Final Fantasy Angelos called RE;Ace, which was released in 2008 in celebration of Final Fantasy Eternal Dragonpolis 7th Anniversary. It was released as part of the campaign for Final Fantasy series 27th anniversary on May 25, 2015 in Japan and on June 9, 2015 in North America. The game was released later in Europe on June 16, 2015. The game was developed by LittleLulu, the same author has also worked for the Eternal Dragonpolis fanseries. An animated TV adaptation of RPG/Female-oriented game called Final Fantasy Angelos ~ Venereum Seditio Z produced by LittleLulu Studio, Square Studio and Xebec, Inc., began airing on November 7, 2015 and until July 2, 2016. The episodes were directed by Tatsuya Nagamine, written by LittleLulu and character designs by Hisashi Kagawa (Fresh PreCure, Saikano, Bomberman Jetters and Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne). The opening theme song, "Angelos War Z" by Bump of Chicken. The first ending theme song, "Hello, world" by Bump of Chicken. The second ending theme song "Yuuhi no Tsuki ~ Part of You" by Masahiro Nonaka and Kunihiko Yasui, was reused from the video game The King of Fighter 96 as the ending theme. As well; most of the voice actors from the game reprises their some roles for the anime. Gameplay TBD Story A long years ago, a cold-blooded battle flared between gods and demons. Those Gods were protects the world, Nadelbaum, while the Demon Magician want to take over the world with seven-colored crystals to grant a wish of destruction. Eden has no choice but to separate those crystals to a various places of Nadelbaum before the Demon Magician's leader, King Satan could reaches to them. Satan kidnaps Eden's human wife and seals him alongside 6 gods inside the dark crystal coffins, but Sandora managed to escape, so he could going to next tactics. At the forefront of a rising tide of violence brought on by Sidoora's war declaration is a female USP cadet named Holly Iglesias. Serious and shy to a fault, Holly has earned herself the reputation of being a lone wolf due to her shyness on all men. A chance encounter with the free-spirited handsome Prince of Affile Waldemar Muller, however, turns her universe upside down. Having thrived on discipline, Holly finds Waldemar's carefree attitude fascinating. Yet there is no time to ponder these thoughts, for the job of dealing with the gods and demons behind Sidoora's irrational hostility has fallen to USP and Holly's romance. Characters Main Article: List of Final Fantasy Angelos characters Final Fantasy Angelos has eighteen playable characters, eight of them used for the majority of the game, two female secret characters can obtained as the team members, six used as romanticable available for dating: included first three of them at certain interludes and others for dating and two other temporary characters. All characters has a primary classes can obtained by joining to your party, completing the quests and/or romantic dating. Each of male characters has unique personalities and how to understand their feeling for Holly. Main Characters *'Holly Iglesias' - The taciturn and reluctant heroine of the game. A shyness and lone wolf, she is known as a fearsome warrior in training, specializing in the certain swords. Though aloof and seemingly detached, she grows to appreciate her friends and love Walter, evolving into a model leader for her peers. Her tagline is "...Whichever". *'Waldemar "Walter" Muller' - An handsome and courageous young prince of Affile who abandoned a privileged lifestyle to join a resistance movement. Owns a faithful pet shepherd, Icarus. *'Stefan Moretti' - A top-notch member of USP who serves as Holly's instructor. Though beautiful and popular, he is insecure. He overcomes this through his caring for Holly and his friends. He goes to find the stolen Dragon Talisman. *'Lei Zhao' - A Redville Academy student with unsurpassed martial arts skill who has a passion for ramen. In spite of his loud-mouthed attitude, Lei strives to be a model cadet. *'Asuka Yamazaki' - A spunky young boy with an energetic smile. Transferred from Jousei Academy, he tends to overcompensate his sad past with a happy disposition. *'Kevin Lambert' - An expert pickpocket and consummate ladies' man. Despite his facade, Kevin is determined, caring and sensitive man, and the only one who knows the hidden connection between all the members of the group. *'Nikita Zammit' - A gentle and wise sage-in-training from Sidoora. He tended to be quiet, but he always say "The Chosen One" when he choice his power wisely. Nikita joins the members to find his missing mother. *'Pedro Trivedi' - A mystic knight from Indian-based country, Brahma. Although he was a paid killer, but now he become one of Holly's friends to start his adventure for search his lost brother. Music Production Credits Fictional Voice Cast Gallery Trivia Reference Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:OtomeRomantica Team games Category:Holy Sword + Golden Saint Series games Category:Final Fantasy Angelos series Category:RPG games Category:Dating sims Category:Otome games Category:Romance Category:PC games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Playstation 2 games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Playstation Portable games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Wii games Category:Wii-U games Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Xbox games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games featuring female protagonist